The bird that fell
by sharingstories2
Summary: He died to save them, he would be hailed as a hero. WARNING MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH
1. Chapter 1

When Artemis ran in the rest of the league jumped up. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. To Gotham news. Robin was on the screen.

 _Blood tricked down his nose. The Joker held him up by the scruff of his cape.  
"HAHA TELL ME" The Joker cackled. He grabbed a syringe and waved it in front of Robins face whilst Robin grinned._

 _"_ _Really Joker, be more original"_

The team looked to Batman who had his eyes glued to the screen. He thought Robin had gone to see Alfred, why the hell was he with the joker?. Batman clenched his fist and scowled.

 _The Joker smirked, evilly as he kicked the boy wonder in the chest. Robin didn't move as The Joker began his vicious assault on the young boy.  
"Where is Batman and the league" Robin said nothing, he would not betray his mentor, guardian and friends. The Joker cackled.  
"Your dear batman will not save you, tell me where he is and I may let you live" Robin rolled over, clutching his sides, a couple of broken ribs wouldn't' stop him. He spat spit and blood in the Jokers face,  
"You want to know where he is? he's off stopping phyco's like you and if you kill me he WILL hunt you down. You think you've seen a mad Batman, try a Batman that lost his sidekick, he has nothing to lose. He will hurt you" Fear shone in The Jokers eyes but it was gone as quickly as it came._

Batman dropped the mug he was holding. No, no Robin would not die not tonight. Kid flash began to shake, he could not lose his best friend. The rest of the league watched in horror of what was to come.

 _They began to fight. The Joker had the upper hand but Robin was quick and agile. Robin ducked a punch and caught an object that was heading for the crowded streets below. The joker managed to land a kick to Robin's broken ribs, Robin fell._

The older of the league watched as Robin fought for his life. The younger felt their hearts dropping as their teammate and friend gasped for breath. The only person who had left the room was Batman. The Joker was going to pay.

 _Robins head began to spin. He tried to get up, only to fall back down. Robin wasn't weak by any means but the torture had become too much. He pushed himself up only to be kicked in the face. He heard a distinct crack, oh joy a broken nose._

M'gann ran off and threw up. The league began to pray that Batman got there in time. The odds weren't looking good.

 _Robin felt around in his tool belt and pulled out a gun. The Joker laughed.  
"What you going to do little hero, shoot me?" His voice challenging Robin. Robin leaned on his shoulder. Robin looked his enemy square in the eye.  
"No" he then turned to look in the camera.  
"I'm sorry" he then turned the gun on himself and as a single shot was heard over Gotham a bat fell at the hands of his own gun._

Everyone stared at the TV in shock, he did not just shoot himself. The younger heroes began crying as the older began shaking. Nobody wanted to be there when batman got back with Robin but they knew out of everyone he would be the most destroyed.

That night one of their own sacrificed themselves so that they could be safe. That sacrifice would be honoured and praised. That night each and every hero around the world made a solemn promise to protect each other as well as every person whom needed it. Just like robin had done.


	2. Dear readers

Dear readers.

This is to address something that quite a few people have noticed, whether you have only read this story or others you may have noticed that a lot of my stories carry dark themes such as

· Suicide

· Mental illness

· Rape

· Abuse (of any kind)

· Self-harm

So I feel the need to stress this and I need your help. If you have read any of my stories and they have triggers, even if the trigger seems really remote could you please leave a review or private message, as much as the stories I write are for the reader's enjoyment sometimes they can be very triggering. Thank you.

That is not the reason I have written this note. I am here today to tell everyone that they are worth it, even if you don't believe it, I do. You are all stronger than what ails you and what ails you can be defeated, I believe that everyone has an inner battle inside them but you can survive. If you are experiencing anything, whether it be mental illness or you have been through a traumatic experience, hell even if you just feel sad or upset it is okay to get help. It is okay. I understand this is scary and it could mean that you will have to experience changes that you are not ready for but it will all be worth it. You can get there.

I want to wish everyone reading this all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Remember you all have beautiful souls and its okay to feel sad and alone or whatever you are feeling. I want you to know that even if you feel like no one believes in you, I do.

Thank you all, I hope you all find happiness and joy in your lives.

\- Sharingstories2


End file.
